User talk:Zodiark21
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Bakugan Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp i will be on and off all the time have thing to take care of and''things'' to do sorry but if you need any thing put it on my talk and i will try to get 2 itDeadman1999 21:07, January 10, 2012 (UTC)deadmanDeadman1999 21:07, January 10, 2012 (UTC) i'll try but some people hate me or dont like me.1 more thing how many people are on hereDeadman1999 02:25, January 11, 2012 (UTC)deadmanDeadman1999 02:25, January 11, 2012 (UTC) WOW really well i will try to find more people but gonna be hard.just get on chat Deadman1999 02:40, January 11, 2012 (UTC)deadmanDeadman1999 02:40, January 11, 2012 (UTC) you gonna talk like this or get on chatDeadman1999 02:47, January 11, 2012 (UTC)deadmanDeadman1999 02:47, January 11, 2012 (UTC) get on chat and we can talk Deadman1999 21:07, January 11, 2012 (UTC)lord deadmanDeadman1999 21:07, January 11, 2012 (UTC) get on chatDeadman1999 00:58, January 12, 2012 (UTC)deadmanDeadman1999 00:58, January 12, 2012 (UTC) you gonna talkDeadman1999 01:45, January 12, 2012 (UTC)lord deadmanDeadman1999 01:45, January 12, 2012 (UTC) you gonna talkDeadman1999 01:50, January 12, 2012 (UTC)deadmanDeadman1999 01:50, January 12, 2012 (UTC) dudeDeadman1999 02:00, January 12, 2012 (UTC)deadmanDeadman1999 02:00, January 12, 2012 (UTC) it's telling me i can not get on i think i was bann Deadman1999 02:21, January 12, 2012 (UTC)deadmanDeadman1999 02:21, January 12, 2012 (UTC) im onDeadman1999 02:33, January 12, 2012 (UTC)deadmanDeadman1999 02:33, January 12, 2012 (UTC) why did you leaveDeadman1999 02:48, January 12, 2012 (UTC)deadmanDeadman1999 02:48, January 12, 2012 (UTC) chat now Deadman1999 11:10, January 12, 2012 (UTC)deadmanDeadman1999 11:10, January 12, 2012 (UTC) get on chatDeadman1999 21:39, January 12, 2012 (UTC)deadmanDeadman1999 21:39, January 12, 2012 (UTC) hey man we have someone new on here its ironbreaker btw get on chat manDeadman1999 19:56, January 13, 2012 (UTC)deadmanDeadman1999 19:56, January 13, 2012 (UTC) hey man get on chat p.s i'm still dateing ''that''girl 21:26, January 13, 2012 (UTC)deadman 21:26, January 13, 2012 (UTC) get on chat now i need 2 talk 2 youDeadman1999 23:04, January 13, 2012 (UTC)deadmanDeadman1999 23:04, January 13, 2012 (UTC) deadman is my friend he thought this was my wikia sryBlaze7tyler 09:04, January 15, 2012 (UTC)Blaze7tyler wait just kidding ignore that Blaze7tyler 09:06, January 15, 2012 (UTC)blaze7tyler i typed the wrong thing he told me to get on here i am so sorry.Realy sorry honestly. your welcome manBlaze7tyler 02:50, January 17, 2012 (UTC)blaze7tyler I'm Back!Blaze7tyler 21:10, February 4, 2012 (UTC)Blaze7tyler